B tch Please!
by TRUTHxthexLIAR
Summary: "Well look what the cat dragged in." Draco sneered looking directly at Trey and then at Joseph "Quite literally."  "What do you want Malfoy?" Joseph spat.


**A/N: **Okay so I would like it to be know that I usually don't ever write OC or self insert crap, however...this is specail. It was just to funny not to share! And I'm not alone on this either so that makes it less loserish (not really). So yeah if you like this you should totally go over to fourty five 's profile and read his self insert story (he's Piers in this story BTW) once it's done and up.

* * *

><p>Trey and Zoe giggled as Joseph went on with his rant about the pompous Draco Malfoy. He had been bashing Draco relentlessly for the last ten minutes all because of a few poor fashion choices, and even though Trey and Zoe didn't necassarily agree with everything he was saying or think it was appropriate in any way, it didn't make it any less amuseing. Joseph was the kind of guy who really knew how to lay it on thick, especailly when it came to looks and reputations. Although he really didn't have a whole lot of room to talk in the Slytherin house, even though Joseph fit the main criteria for being a Slytherin, rich, rude, and pureblood, he deffinetly strayed a bit from what was considered acceptable. He was flamboyantly gay, dateing a muggle born hufflepuff, and had no greivances with mouthing off to Malfoy's gang. The last of which Trey was quite certain was about to occur.<p>

Draco was marching up determinedly behind Joseph with a rather nasty scowl stamped onto his face. Trey lightly tapped Joseph's shoulder and mouthed Draco's surname, while a wide grin spread across Zoe's face.

"Shit's about to go down." Zoe muttered to Trey out of the corner of her mouth. Trey folded his arms and moved somewhat closer to his boyfriend as he mentally prepared himself for the verbal lashing that was about to begin.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Draco sneered looking directly at Trey and then at Joseph "Quite literally."

"What do you want Malfoy?" Joseph spat. Trey couldn't help but become even more worried as he began to realize others around them were begining to notice Joseph and Draco, meaning a crowd would soon gather and things would only escalate from there.

"I want to know what you're doing still hanging around with that filthy mudblood." Draco stated his voice full of malice and disgust. Red rushed to Joseph's face as he felt anger building up inside him, while Trey paled somewhat with fear, even Zoe's grin faltered somewhat at the nasty phrase.

"Well I want to know what that disgusting rag is around your neck!" Joseph shot back eyeing the forest green scarve wrapped around Draco's throat, seeing as he had just came inside from the cold weather. It was simple and plain, but addmitidly rather ugly in comparison with Joseph's emerald green satin scarve that had been "hand embroidered with silver unicorn hair", one of Joseph's many possesions that he enjoyed bragging about.

"I'll have you know that this is top knotch egyptian silk and-"

"And it's hideous, that's what!" Joseph interrupted, his voice comeing out in a snarl. Trey bent his head down slightly, wishing he could make himself smaller and smaller and smaller until he'd just dissapear as several people began to wander over, wanting a better veiw of the fight. One of which, another Slytherin and good friend of Joseph's gave Zoe a questioning glance. Zoe responded with a simple roll of her eyes and erratic wave of her hands.

"At least I'm not a blood traitor, Whitley!" Draco screeched pointing an accuseing finger at Joseph.

"I'd rather be a blood traitor than bleach blonde bitch!" Joseph howled, his hand resting defiantly on his hips. Piers snickered at the insult, manageing to catch Draco's attention.

"Shut up Blanchard!" Draco spat glareing at Piers who held his hands up defensively, repressing his snicker into an amused smirk. It was then that a certain bucktoothed Gryffindor arrived to try and ease the tension, no matter how entertaining it may have been.

"Alright Malfoy, that's seriously enough of this nonsense!" Hermione declared stamping her foot "You need to leave Joseph here be and-"

"Mind your own business you frizzy haired freak!" Joseph turned on Hermione, he hated nosy, goody-two-shoes like her.

"I was just trying to help you-"

"Well don't! I wouldn't want help from the likes of you! File your teeth and do something with that hair of yours then we can talk." Joseph scowled at Hermione, his voice chok full of disaproval.

"Fine then you big fat jerk!" Hermione shouted right before turning on her heel and leaveing the mob of onlookers. Draco smiled with approval at Joseph's actions before also turning and leaveing, giveing Piers a small shove, which would later be returned to him in double, along the way. Joseph, though, looked to Trey his expression absolutely horrified.

"Did she just call me fat?"


End file.
